


Migratory birds

by captainpieceofshit (mo52ya)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mo52ya/pseuds/captainpieceofshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A story about waiting.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Migratory birds

**Author's Note:**

> A story about waiting.

**Part 1**

The quick sound of footsteps, soft, soft, soft, louder, louder, loud, here. 

A boy with raven hair chasing two others.

“You won’t get away with this!”

They passed the entrance of main building, turned at the corner under the big tree, laughing and laughter disappearing among the crowd.

It was ten minutes to 6:30 and basketball practice was going to start soon. I headed towards the gym. 

\---

**Part 2**

It wouldn’t be forever but I said it would. Sometimes, I had wished it had been never. When we walked home together after club activities and the sun watched us, low on the horizon, I often wished it had been never. 

“Aren’t Akashicchi and Captain dating yet?”  
“Beats me.”  
“Don’t you think they should? Hahahaha!”

You turned around towards them, your cheeks and ears flushed, and you held Kise in a headlock, causing whining on his part. You were shouting something at him but I don’t remember it well. Though, knowing you, I think it was something along the lines of “Mind your own business!”

“What are you laughing for? If you don’t do anything they’ll just keep saying stupid stuff like that”, you said, with your pout. 

Just then, I’d noticed that I was also blushing.

I loved you so much.

\---

**Part 3**

In another world, you would have never left. But I can’t blame you, it was for your family after all. 

In that world, you’re here with me, in this coffee shop, and we’re studying for our finals together. You would complain about how we’ve been studying for 2 hours straight without a break, and I would tell you not to whine like a child, and you would retort about how you’re not a child, and how you are in fact older than I am. 

In that world, the person sitting across from me would be slightly taller, his hair darker and his jaw line sharper. The voice telling me that it loves me would be yours.

\---

**Part 2.5**

July 17, 4:00 PM

It has been 5 or 6 years since we had last seen each other, and when you said that you were coming back for the summer, I didn’t believe you at first.

5:27 PM

I was still watching the travellers come out of the gates one by one, always expecting to see a familiar figure by the next. A few moments later, I saw you, with your usual sharp eyes, your usual everything, but an improved version thanks to the passage of time. I move away from the crowd, keeping an eye on you heading towards me. 

“It’s been a while, Nijimura-san”, I bowed.  
“What’s with that”, you shuffled my hair and grinned. “It’s been a while.”  
“There are a lot of people today, so I had to park my car a bit further. I hope that’s okay with you. I’ll help you carry your bags.”  
“You really haven’t changed. Don’t worry about stuff like that.”

We walked, and you told me about the States, the weather, your family, the friends you made over there, and I commented on how your voice changed. 

After a few minutes, we finally reached the car. As I was about to get on, I saw you stop with your arms extended.

“Where’s my welcome back hug, kid?”

I hugged you, and you held me. I was happy.

I was so happy.

\---

**Part 100**

Recently, I’ve been thinking about whether you had been feeling the same way all along. I think that we both never forgot about back then. 

I hope you’re doing fine today.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Part -2.5**

“So...”  
“I guess this is it.”  
“Yeah, I guess so.”

I still remember the way you squeezed my hand, gently but unrelenting. I wasn’t able to look at your face. 

“I’m so glad,” you told me.

\---

**Part -3**

Sometimes I look at the sea and I think about how you would have liked it. On the training camps, when we were younger, you were always watching it pensively. I thought it was just a huge amount of water, and I didn’t understand why you’d spend so much time staring at it.

Then, I laugh at myself because there’s so much ocean back in Japan too. I’m getting old.


End file.
